Shining Jewels Pretty Cure / If It Was Canon
This page shows what might happen to Shining Jewels Pretty Cure if Toei Animation created the series instead of Tachibana Nora. Plot A few years ago, the Rainbow Kingdom was attacked and taken over by the Kingdom of Darkness, their enemy. In order to resolve the issue, the star-like fairy Gemma traveled to Earth in search of the Pretty Cure. In present-day Mitsukesa, a city located in Japan, a girl named Himura Madoka just wants something exciting in her life, something she is able to do. When she meets Gemma and learns of the trouble that has been brought to her home land, a monster created by the Kingdom of Darkness appears. With no choice left, Madoka is given a Shining Jewel, the Rose Jewel, to transform into Cure Rose, the maiden of flowers, to save Earth from becoming colorless and to restore color to the Rainbow Kingdom. Joined by the athletic Kousaka Kohaku (Cure Amber), Rainbow Kingdom escapee Michito Maki (Cure Topaz), introvert Kansei Shizuka (Cure Emerald), student council president Aozora Yoshie (Cure Sapphire), and TV star Hoshino Mirai (Starry Puzzle), the Shining Jewels Pretty Cure team is born to save the colors. Characters Cures Himura Madoka (緋村円花 Himura Madoka)/'Cure Rose' (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) The official leader of the team. Madoka is a 13 year old, outgoing girl, always on the lookout for new friends. She isn't the best at anything, and whenever she tries to do something, it always goes wrong. But she always tries to stay optimistic since she believes this is her only chance at life. As Cure Rose, her theme color is pink and represents flowers. (Magenta's entire name changes.) Kousaka Kohaku (光坂琥珀 Kousaka Kohaku)/'Cure Amber' (キュアアンバー Kyua Anbā) One of the team's members. Kohaku is the 14 year old team captain of the softball team at her school, and her sporty personality fits along. She does not like to take a defeat, but she handles it to the best of her ability. She has a short temper along with that, and a huge defeat triggers it. As Cure Amber, her theme color is orange and represents light. (Hennessy's entire name changes.) Michito Maki (道戸真貴 Michito Maki)/'Cure Topaz' (キュアトパーズ Kyua Topāzu) One of the team's members. Maki is an easy-going 13 year old, who takes life more carefree than others. She gets frightened very easily, especially by anything haunted or scary. She can be a little sneaky, though she is usually caught. She comes from the Rainbow Kingdom, but she escaped when it was attacked. As Cure Topaz, her theme color is yellow and represents electricity. (Alumi's entire name, Cure name, and power change.) Kansei Shizuka (間生静香 Kansei Shizuka)/'Cure Emerald' (キュアエメラルド Kyua Emerarudo) One of the team's members. Shizuka is a 13 year old introvert and tries to steer out of any crowd due to her social anxiety. In reality, she is a very intelligent person, and finds it difficult to talk about the things she likes. She loves anything soft and cuddly, but especially loves to draw as a hobby. As Cure Emerald, her theme color is green and represents nature. (Audi's entire name changes.) Aozora Yoshie (青空佳江 Aozora Yoshie)/'Cure Sapphire' (キュアサファイア Kyua Safaia) One of the team's members. Yoshie is the 14 year old student council president. At first, it was rumored that she came off as very cold, but she is really an easily embarrassed person. She likes the things that boys would usually like, and she gets picked on, but handles this well. As Cure Sapphire, her theme color is blue and represents water. (Prue's first name, the spelling of her surname, and Cure name change.) Hoshino Mirai (星野未来 Hoshino Mirai)/'Starry Puzzle' (スターリーパズル Sutārī Pazuru) One of the team's members. Mirai is a popular 12 year old actress, often referred to as the "child of the stars". Her curious personality isn't the best, and she has been known to get into trouble for it. She believes that although she has a good reputation, she will be hated because of jealousy. As Starry Puzzle, her theme color is purple and represents stars. She also has the ability to take a part of her face and toss it against the enemy like a boomerang. (Amity's first name and alter ego name change. She also no longer represents the universe.) Also, Linux is completely removed from the story. Mascots *Gemma does not change in any way, other than coming from the Rainbow Kingdom, like Maki, instead of from the Kingdom of Darkness. Villains *Instead of wanting to destroy Earth, the villains want to make Earth colorless and bland, much like what happened when they took over the Rainbow Kingdom. Items Locations *The Rainbow Kingdom is a newly added location, and Lost becomes the Kingdom of Darkness instead of being a planet. *The two schools merge into one, keeping the name of Mitsukesa Public Academy. *Mizugadoro doesn't exist, and Mirai comes from Mitsukesa like the other Cures. Episodes Music Merchandise Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe Category:What-If